russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by IBC Plus
This is a list of current and upcoming programs that are to be broadcast by IBC Plus, a broadcasting network in the Philippines owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC). For the previously aired defunct programs of IBC Plus, see the list of programs previously broadcast by IBC Plus. Current broadcast Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Newscast' *''Chinese News TV'' (produced by Horizon of the Sun Communications Incorporated, 2019) *''News Advisory'' (2018) *''Pulso'' (2018) 'Sports' * E-Sports Highlights (October 13, 2019, under ATC Sports) * Jai-Alai Cagayan (2019) * Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow (2019; also broadcast on IBC) *''WNCAA'' (2018) **''WNCAA Highlights'' (2018) *''World Pool Masters'' (2018) 'Variety' *''ASK TV: Artihan, Sayawan at Kantahan'' (2019) 'Current affairs' * Du30 on Duty (produced by Presidential Communications Operations Office, 2016; also broadcast on IBC and IBC News Network) * Uswag Pinas! (produced by Presidential Communications Operations Office, 2016; also broadcast on IBC News Network) 'Informative' *''Chinatown TV'' (produced by Horizon of the Sun Communications Incorporated, 2019; also broadcast on IBC) *''Sabong TV: Ang #1 Sabong Show ng Bayan'' (2018, produced by Visivo Productions; also broadcast on S+A) *''Tilaok TV'' (March 22, 2019) 'Infomercials' *''TV Shop Philippines'' (2018) 'Religious' *''Misa Tradionalis: Latin Mass and Cathechism'' (2020) Current acquired programming 'Cartoons' *''Trolls: The Beat Goes On!'' (2019) 'Cooking' *''Wok with Yan'' (2019) 'Disney Time on IBC Plus' Animated *''Aladdin (animated TV series)'' (2019) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2019) *''Disney Animated Shorts Films Collection'' (2019) *''Hercules (1998 TV series)'' (2019) *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' (2019) *''Mickey Moise (TV series)'' (2019) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (2019) *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' (2019) *''Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure'' (2019) *''The Lion Guard'' (2019) *''The Little Mermaid (TV series)'' (2019) Anthology *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (2019) Live-action *''Wizards of Warna Walk'' (2019) 'Movie blocks' *''The Best of Disney Toon Movies'' (2019) *''Saturday Film Nights'' (2018) *''Spectacular Action on Screen'' (2018) *''Tarzan Movie'' (2019) 'Movie trailers' *''Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week'' (2018) 'Nick Jr. on IBC Plus' *''Dora the Explorer'' (2018) *''Blue's Clues'' (2018) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (2019) *''Little Bill'' (2018) *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' (2018) *''Team Umizoomi'' (2018) *''The Backyardigans'' (2019) *''Wonder Pets'' (2018) 'Nickelodeon on IBC Plus' *''As Told by Ginger'' (2018) *''CatDog'' (2018) *''ChalkZone'' (2018) *''Hey Arnold!'' (2018) *''Invader Zim'' (2018) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2018) *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' (2018) *''Rocket Power'' (2018) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (2018) *''Rugrats'' (2018) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2018) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2018) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2018) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (2018) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (2018) 'Nickelodeon GAS on IBC Plus' *''Double Dare (2018)'' (2018) *''Figure It Out (2012)'' (2018) *''Global Guts'' (2018) *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' (2018) *''My Family's Got Guts'' (2018) 'Sports' *''Impact!'' (2019, produced by Impact Wrestling) *''NBA on IBC Plus'' (2018) *''NBA Action'' (2018) *''NBA Summer League'' (since July 2018) *''WNBA on IBC'' (2018 from June to October) *''WNBA Action'' (2018 from June to October) 'U.S. TV series' 'Drama, action and thriller' * Lethal Weapon (2018) * NCIS (2019) * S.W.A.T. (2018) * The Blacklist (2018) 'Informative' * Ripley's Believe It or Not (2019 version) (2019: Bruce Campbell hosting era) Future programming Previously aired programs See also * IBC * IBC News Network * IBC Plus * List of Philippine television shows References Category:IBC Plus shows Category:Lists of television series by network